


Be My Sanctuary

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [19]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Magical Mob Bosses, Mention of torture, Mentions of Fae Courts, Suggested Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: The White Court doesn't release what belongs to it easily.





	Be My Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentalrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/gifts).



Caroline stared at the boxes strewn about the mess of her apartment, as the afternoon sunshine faded into dusk. She was running out of time. Raking her hands through her bangs, she cursed beneath her breath and set about taping the last cardboard box with gritted teeth.

New York was supposed to have been a new start. A place above ground and away from Underhill, the endless crawl for power in the Courts. NYC was neutral territory that wasn't affiliated with any court, and it was a vibrant mix mash of fae and unseelie, human and monster. It was why she'd fled there when her betrothal had gone sideways. It was the best place for her to disappear, a fae among other fae. New York City was a sanctuary of sorts, but it was one that was ruthlessly enforced by those in charge.

Sitting at the top of that power structure was Klaus Mikaelson. A ruthless son of a bitch, and hardly what she'd call fair, but he kept the city in an uneasy balance with the force of his temper alone. She'd heard rumors of the extent of his magic (and his parentage, hinting that he was born in the Unseelie Courts) but she'd pushed that aside for _her_ truths of him.

The struggle not to hit him over the head with something heavy, preferably that chair he liked to recline in while lording his greatness, was a constant one.

Klaus had been amused by her ignorance, condescending of her determination to carve a life for herself, and an utter ass about what he considered her personal failings. _Particularly_ when she'd first arrived in the Big Apple. But Caroline was used to dealing with other people's expectations, their preconceived notions about her pretty face and sunshine magic.

It'd taken her five years for her claw her business into the black. Five years of networking, of sweating, of finding herself entangled in a wild assortment of nonsense. She'd suffered through leprechaun feuds, through dwarf embargoes and once, a pixie hunting party. All the while, Klaus watched her from the shadows with that cocky smile and glittering gaze, daring her to give up.

To run back to the White Court and her family.

Two weeks ago, that biting antagonism between her and Klaus had snapped. She'd found herself sprawled across his desk, nails leaving gouges in the pristine wood as she came. _Multiple times_. Her temperature heated every time she thought of it, even as she tried ruthlessly to push the memories aside.

She didn't regret the sex. Klaus had been a pain in her side and a much too frequent guest in her dreams and fantasies, for her to really deny that she'd wanted him. It had been her knee jerk reaction to his murmured request for an actual _date_ , the instinctual panic that had left ice in her lungs and left her cheeks hot with embarrassment instead of lust.

God, the words she thrown at him, standing naked in his office. The frigid silence as she'd yanked on her clothes and shoes. The gaping void between them that she hadn't figured out how to apologize for and now it was probably too late.

Stefan had found her.

The contracts her father had signed on her behalf held no power here, but he could and would make problems for those she cared about. The people in her employment were an odd mixture of Fae and human, a handful of outcasts who were stubborn and creative and would suffer with the eyes of the White Court on them. Stefan had made it clear that he felt the contracts were binding now that his brother had married, and had promised to be faithful.

As if she'd settle for knowing that her childhood friend had shared both brothers, that her marriage was a mere political move in an endless crawl for power. She'd gathered everything that was legally hers to take and fled, had built this life. She'd sold her mother's jewels for capital, had ruthlessly dissected every bit of her old life as she'd scraped by. She'd outgrown Stefan long before she fled her familial lands, and she'd grown even more since that escape.

But Stefan was a Knight and that was beyond her resources to go up against. He had the Queen's ear and neutral territory or not, if Stefan couldn't drag her out, he'd use the people in her life to force her compliance. So forty-eight hours after Stefan had upended her life for a second time, she'd scrambled to put measures into place before his thirty-six hour deadline was up.

She'd spent hours holed up with her legal team, putting together documentation and shipping it over to Davina and Josh, giving them ownership of her business. The witch and the brownie would manage to keep what she'd started going, even if it would take some time to smooth things over with some of their more particular customers.

Then it'd been a rush to clean up her end of things. Glancing at her watch, she growled when she realized how late the movers were. She'd intended to get everything loaded and on its way to the storage unit she'd paid for before nightfall, and then get the hell out of town. But the movers had been delayed by traffic and were hours late.

She wasn't sure where she was going to run to yet, as any of the major metropolitan areas were affiliated with a court. She'd developed contacts over the last few years, but none who'd speak a good word for her in place white fae were rarely allowed. Maybe Canada would work out?

A knock sounded on her door, and Caroline cursed. If it was her landlord showing up to complain about her trying to use the service elevator after the designated hours, she was going to be pissed. One more impatient glance at her watch, she opened the door with angry words hot on her tongue.

Everything caught in her throat at the sight of Klaus. He was dressed casually, Henley worn thin enough she could see a shadow of his tattoos, the necklaces draped across his collarbones humming with magic. And his eyes.

His eyes said he was _pissed_.

"Klaus," she finally managed, voice rough. "What are you doing here?"

His smile was a terrible thing, for all that dimples creased his cheeks. "I've found myself playing a bit of a messenger, love. Going to invite me in?"

The foyer blocked the sight of her living room from the doorway, but the moment he stepped inside he'd see her frantic packing. Smile tight, she shook her head. "No."

Gold bled through the edge of his iris, and the small hairs on the back of her neck lifted in warning, but she didn't budge. Klaus was pissed at her, and she'd no doubt he'd be beyond furious once he knew what she'd done. Still, Caroline knew he wouldn't lay a physical hand on her, magical or otherwise.

She'd have never had sex with him if she'd had the slightest doubt of that.

"Prefer to have this discussion with an audience, sweetheart?"

God, how she despised that endearment on his tongue, the acerbic edge. The last time he'd rasped it in her ear, his fingers had been teasing against her clit, voice roughly coaxing. But that thought wasn't at all helpful.

"I'm busy. Come back later."

Instead of antagonizing him, her waspish tone relaxed the tense line of Klaus' jaw. Shoulder settling on the door jab, he reached for the papers he'd shoved into his back pocket. "I'm afraid this discussion cannot wait."

He couldn't keep her here, but Klaus could and would make things as difficult as possible. Teeth grinding, she held out her palm. His gaze never wavered from her face, and she searched for the few kernels of patience she had left as she looked at the paperwork.

For a moment, she stared blankly at the familiar words. And then she felt the blood drain from her face. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, but Klaus made no move to do more than hold her upright.

"Your choice, Caroline. We can talk about this here or behind your wards, I'm not particular."

Shaking off his hands, she straightened to her full height and stared at him furiously, temper pushing back her shock. "Where did you get these?"

"The pixies thought they'd do you a favor, deliver them early. As I'm sure you're aware, Davina is close with Marcel, who is one of mine. Your little witch showed up at my office, waving those documents about hysterically. It took a bit of fussing about, but we uncovered quite a few interesting bits of information. Invite me in, Caroline."

She was gloriously tempted to slam the door in his face, and forced herself to grind the invitation out instead. Spinning on her bare heel, she marched into her living room, knowing he'd follow.

"You could've simply returned the documents to me _signed_ , if you were trying to be helpful."

"Helpful?" Klaus questioned as he shut and locked her door. "What gave you the impression that I'm interested in being helpful, Caroline?"

Caroline turned to snarl and instead, her breath hitched at his expression. His gaze raked down her body, the possessive and blatantly greedy expression leaving her mouth bone dry. She was in the pair of cut-off jean shorts she painted in, a ratty tank top, and her hair was in a tangled knot. She wore her glamour ring, so her pointed ears were tucked away, but the rest of her was on messy display. She shouldn't have felt vulnerable for having not bothered with even mascara, as he'd seen her naked and sweat soaked, thighs sticky with their combined release.

She did.

"This is a rather fetching look on you, love, even if the reason for it infuriates me."

His voice jolted her back into her skin and she forced down her flush. "Do you expect a thank you for giving these to me? Davina was meant to _sign_ _them_."

Klaus' smile was a blade and she yelped as the sheets caught on fire in her hand. She dropped them and stared in disbelief as they turned to ash on her carpet. Hissing, she glared at his smug face. "Do you know what those cost me to put together, you unbelievable dick?"

"I don't care," he returned, voice taunt with temper.

"Luckily," she gritted out as if he hadn't spoken, "I have copies!"

He shrugged. "I'll light those on fire too, if necessary. Tell me what has you spooked, Caroline."

She fisted her hands. "No. I need to finish packing, so you need to leave."

Klaus lifted a brow, gaze flicking deliberately across the room. "That'll be unnecessary. I cancelled your movers."

Vision wavering with the force of her temper, she ground out a single word. " _What_?"

"Did you imagine I'd just let you leave?"

"Do you imagine it's your choice?" She thundered, moving into his space to jab his chest with her index finger. "You don't get a say in what I do, Klaus Mikaelson. This isn't any of your business!"

His head dipped, blazing eyes holding hers. "The moment you came on my tongue this became my business. I've stared at the marks your nails left on my desk for weeks, remembered how you felt, hot and tight and perfect around my cock, the little hitch in your cries as you pushed right up against the edge of orgasm. How my favorite tone of your voice is how you _beg_."

Her face burned, but she didn't back down. "I'm leaving, Klaus. I don't have time for this."

"Not," he replied, voice rough as his eyes blazed. "Until you tell me why."

She wanted to snarl back, to claw at the rigid line of his temper. But Caroline had already hurt him once because of fear, and if this was the last time she would see him, she wouldn't do it again. Swallowing down her temper as best she could, she fisted her hands and took a deep breath.

Klaus never blinked.

"I told you why I came here," Caroline said tightly.

She'd been forced to give far more information than she'd been comfortable with, during that intake interview. She'd had the money to pay the fee, and passed through the spell checks easily. All of that had been upended when Klaus had strode in and pinned her with his eyes.

"I remember everything you told me that night, Caroline. A Sunshine Fae fleeing from the White Court would've been memorable, even without your sharp tongue and naive stubbornness." Klaus crossed his arms, head tilting to the side. "Then you actually made it work."

Caroline snorted. "Of course I made it work."

His lips curled, and the sudden shift behind his eyes left her breathless. "Lovely Caroline, with her stubborn chin and snapping eyes. I admit, I waited for you to fail, for you to give up and crawl home. Yet, each obstacle the city threw at you, you found a way to manage. Perhaps not always gracefully, but you handled it."

The soft admiration in his voice silenced her words, and she swallowed hard as he paced forward, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingertips unerringly grazed the invisible tip of her ear and she shuddered. "Klaus…"

"So I continue to not understand, why you've chosen to let your past chase you away."

"It's not that easy," she protested, stepping away from the tempting heat of him. "Stefan is a Knight, he has the Queen's ear. I have no way to fight him, politically or magically. Fae living outside of Underhill do so only because the Courts allow it, Klaus."

Klaus gaze streaked with gold and she stilled. "You cannot be attempting to protect… Caroline."

Her name was a harsh curse and she tilted her chin stubbornly. "The White Court…"

Klaus interrupted her savagely. "Has it occurred to you, that the White Court should be concerned with _me_? This is my territory, Caroline, and we've chosen to stay neutral because the Courts have worked very hard to give us a reason to not interfere."

She startled, brows tucked together. "What?"

"I've shipped your so called betrothed back to his Queen, but not before having a bit of a chat with Knight Salvatore. He's been made aware of the consequences should he choose to step foot on my land again. Elijah was kind enough to deal the particulars that needed to be sent back with him for his Court."

Caroline blinked rapidly. "You just… threw him out?"

A cutting look, from beneath arched brows. "The real question is why didn't you ask me to do it in the first place?"

Her mouth opened, closed when the words wouldn't come. Amusement curled Klaus' lips, and his gaze burned along her skin. He smoothed his fingertips across her jaw, his words dipping low and rough. "And how long do you think it would take to strip you down and have you clawing at my back, chasing an orgasm?"

She spluttered. "What? How can you…"

Klaus laughed harshly, cutting her words off. "You're all I can think about, Caroline. You've haunted me for years, and it wasn't until I had the spineless filth your father chose for you before me, that I realized how close I came to never having you at all. We have much to discuss, particularly in regards to the words exchanged in my office. But I had little intention of letting you go after that rather spectacular snapping of your control, and the way you've been avoiding me suggests that you feel the same."

"I haven't been avoiding you," she protested. At his knowing look, she flushed. "My days do not revolve around you, Klaus Mikaelson."

"But you do think of me," he returned, satisfaction curling his smile higher. "Good."

"You're impossible," Caroline said in exasperation.

"Of course," Klaus agreed, stepping close enough that his jeans brushed against her bare legs. His hand cupped her jaw, the touch surprisingly gentle. "Do you want me, Caroline? This?"

She nodded slowly, hand lifting to curl around his wrist. "I'm sorry, for what I said that night in your office."

"You're forgiven, though we will need to discuss what was spoken in anger between us."

She nodded again, lips parting to speak just as his head dipped and his mouth sealed across hers. She moaned at the first hot glide of his tongue, the slight edge of teeth. His hand slid slowly down her spine as he deepened the kiss, but she squeaked embarrassingly as Klaus gripped her ass, lifting her off her toes and moving until her spine was pressed firmly against the wall. One hand snaked up her shirt to cup her breast while he pressed his hips firmly against her own.

"Klaus!" She gasped, nails digging into his shoulders. "I don't have a bed! My things are in _boxes_."

He feathered kisses against her collarbones, working slowly up her neck in between words. "We'll have the first round here, then, and later you'll let me take you back to my place. Tomorrow, we'll get your apartment straightened out."

She shivered as his thumb grazed her nipple, legs winding around his hips. He groaned as she rocked against him, breath ragged in his throat. "I want food. I haven't eaten today and I'm hungry."

He bit her shoulder with blunt teeth, soothed it with a hot lave of his tongue. "I'll give you whatever you want."

It took hours, before they managed to leave her apartment. And it ended up being a few days before she made it back to her bed, but she didn't mind. Klaus kept his word and gave her exactly what she wanted.

Many, many times.


End file.
